According to Him
by Richinlove
Summary: AU and a little OCC. Katniss is dating Gale and her best friend is Peeta. Gale is always mad at her while Peeta is encouraging her. But Katniss doesn't know that Peeta loves her! Will she stay with Gale or go to Peeta? One-shot, song fan-fiction. Sorry if the summary is lame... I'm terrible at them.


**~A/N~**

**Hey y'all! So I was at work and hear this song on the radio and I got a idea! Thus, this story. I hope you like it! Please leave a review and favorite! I love reviews! It would make me VERY happy if you did! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "According to You" by Orianthi or The Hunger Games! I'm not THAT good...**

**Also, the lyrics are in the middle and italic... The full song is in there, and in order. **

My name is Katniss Everdeen and I'm 20 years old. I live in Panem. It's a state divided into 12 cities. Our Governor Snow gave each city a number instead of an actual number. I live in 12 and we hold all the coal mines. My boyfriend is Gale Hawthorne who is 22. He just graduated from Panem State University, PSU, with a major in Explosive Engineering. I chose not to go to college, since it seemed like a waste of time and money, which I have neither. Gale didn't like my choice about not going to college. He said that it was stupid not to go. He told me that I would be useless without some type of "talent" that you get with going to college.

"You just can't do anything right- including making good choices for your life!" he told me when I gave my decision. I refused to listen any longer and left. I went to see my best friend, Peeta Mellark. He always listens to my problems and venting. I wish Gale was more like that.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right._

Sometimes I don't understand why I still date Gale. I don't even see why he hasn't broken up with me. Peeta tells me that we just have problems and we should try to work through them. I do try to put up with Gale's attitude but I get annoyed so easily.

"Maybe it's just all me. Maybe I'm the one at fault." I tell Peeta one night.

"You've told me about your arguments, and you aren't at fault for all of them. Sounds to me like he just likes being a jerk-I mean he likes always fighting." he says. I've never heard Peeta call him a jerk. I didn't mean to say that, but he was thinking it. Why else would it have said it?

"I don't see why he won't just dump me, already! He always acts like he wants to anyway."

"Maybe it's just how he acts?" Peeta offers.

"He doesn't seem like that around his friends. I mean, to his friends he's like a normal person. To me, he acts like some kind of life critic. I just doesn't make since."

"That doesn't make since to me either. Kat, maybe you should break up with him." Peeta says with what looks like hope in his eyes to me. I would dump him, but just can't. We use to be close, then he asked me out. At the time, he was my only friend. Dumping him would mean losing him and I don't want to lose him. Not the critic Gale, but my friend Gale. Besides, I would probably feel too alone if we broke up.

"I can't, Peeta. I think it would make it worst. According to Gale, I'm already difficult. He would think that I'm just being stupid, again, and that I just need some time alone. Then he would go on about how much he has to put up with me." I say and I could've sworn I saw hurt in Peeta's eyes. But before I can blink, he gives me a sympathetic look.

"Oh. Well I'm sure something will work out between you two eventually." he finally says. Just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that was Gale. I gave a sigh as I showed Peeta the name. He gives me an encouraging smile and I answer it- putting it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Catnip, there's this dance coming up. It's in 1 and it'll be tomorrow. Do you have something to wear?"

"Well it's not like I go naked! Of course I have something to wear." I joke. Peeta tries to hold back his laugh while Gale groans.

"I meant like a dress to wear to the dance." he says dryly.

"I'm going?" I ask. I guess I missed the part where he asked me to go with him.

"No, I just wanted to call you and tell you about this random dance, then ask you if you have a dress that would work for going to it."

"Well you didn't ask me to go with you! You just assumed I was going to go with you because you mentioned it!" I say rather loudly.

"I wasn't assuming! I mentioned it because I wanted to go with you to it. I don't see why you can't just put two and two together and figure out that I want to go with you! Do I really have to ask my girlfriend to everything? She should just get the picture."

"Well maybe I have no desire to go to the dance."

"Then why the heck did you make such a fuse about me asking you?"

"Because you still need to ask me to go out or to things like this."

"Whatever. So you're not going?"

"No, I don't want to go. I'm sure you can find someone else to go with you or something."

"Fine. I got to go anyway. Bye." he says and hangs up. I look over to Peeta he as a funny look on his face. I can't figure out what it is for. He looks kind of upset.

"Are you okay, Peeta?" I ask him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think you should go to the dance."

"I don't want to go, especially not with him."

"I think you should. Make him happy, and he might act nicer towards you. Just try it?"

"But-"

"Kat, just go. You'll probably enjoy it."

"No. What if we get into a big fight? Then I'm stuck there with no one else I know and bored out of my mind. I don't like being alone."

"Then I'll go. I'll find a date or I'll just go by myself. Then you won't be alone." he says with a smile. I sigh and grab my phone. I hit redial and wait for Gale to answer.

"Catnip this better be quick."

"I decided I want to go with you to the dance after all. I'll probably be bored at home that night anyway."

"Seriously? I can't believe you sometimes! You change your mind some much! I can never figure out what to expect from you- not even the unexpected."

"Whatever, what time will you pick me up?"

"Can you meet me there instead? I won't have time to pick you up."

"Fine I'll be there. See you later."

"Ok bye." he says and hangs up. I look over to Peeta and give him a playful glare.

"You better be right or your dead meat!" I say with a fake threat. Peeta smiles and rolls his eyes.

_According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind._

My car just broke down. I groan out loud and try to figure out what to do now. To make things worse, I'm in a dress on my way to the dance. I need some help. Without even thinking clearly, I hit my speed dial and call Peeta. He answers after the second ring.

"Hey!" he answers.

"Ummm where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the dance. Why?"

"Well I am too, well I was. My car broke down and I think I have a flat tire."

"Oh no. Do you have a spare?"

"No. I don't even know what happened to my car. Is there anything you can do to help me?"

"Well tell me where you are at and I will head over there. I have a spare and I might be able to figure out what happened to your car." I tells me. I tell him where I'm at and he says he'll be there in a few minutes. I wait in my car until I see his car pull up behind mine. He smiles at me when he sees me. He gives me a hug like he always does when he sees me. "Okay, let's see what's the problem." I take him to the hood and he takes a look. I look over at his car and try to see who's in there. I can't see anyone.

"Did you get a date?"

"Nope. I'm all alone." he says with a chuckle. I feel bad that he came to this dance- dateless- just for me.

"You didn't have to come to the dance, you know."

"Yes I did. I came for you." he says looking me straight in the eyes. I feel uncomfortable, but comfortable all at once. Peeta's done this to me before. He says nice things to me and I never know how to react. Gale doesn't like Peeta because of it. He's jealous of Peeta. Peeta's just a friend and he only is being nice. He doesn't love me like that, right?

"Oh." I say not knowing what else to say.

"By the way, you look beautiful tonight." he says with a smile. I blush this time.

"Only tonight? So you're telling me I'm ugly all the other times?" I tease. Peeta laughs.

"No not at all! I just mean you're really pretty tonight, all dresses up."

"I know what you meant Peeta. I was just teasing." I say with a grin.

"I know you were. I just wanted to tell you anyway."

"Are you about done? We need to get to the dance. I'm sure we're already late." I tell him and he looks back down at the car and tries to figure out what was wrong.

Peeta couldn't figure anything out so he just took me in his car. He said we can find someone that would know what was wrong at the dance. We were late- over an hour late. When we got there I told Peeta I'd see him later and went to find Gale. It didn't take long. Nor did it take him long to start yelling at me for being late.

"You can never be on time‼ I can't see how you're always late." he yells at me. I didn't tell him about my car, since I would have to mention that Peeta took me and that would've made Gale even madder. "Oh and you know you're supposed to dress nice for a dance, right?"

"Yeah I know. I am dressed nice! I'm in a dress for Pete's sake!" I say feeling hurt. Why doesn't he just keep his mouth shut?

"Have you looked in a mirror? You're a mess! What did you do, roll on the ground before you got here?" I look down and remember that I had changed the tire on my car before Peeta deemed my car unfixable by him. I was pretty messy. I leave Gale and rush to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and I have to agree with Gale, for once. I am a mess in a dress.

_I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._

I try my best to look better, but I didn't do very well. I need a shower, make-up, and a new dress. I walk out of the bathroom and run into Peeta. He catches me from falling and then gives me a smile. I try to give him a smile back, but he can always see through me.

"Are you okay, Kat?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie.

"No you're not. Did Gale say something?" he asks. I know he knows something happened. I might as well just tell him. I sigh.

"Yeah. He was upset that I was late and that I was a mess."

"Did you tell him that your car broke down? And did you tell him that you changed the tire?"

"No. That would've made him even madder. He's jealous of you, remember? And if I told him I changed the tire he would've called me a stubborn, tomboy that needs to learn her place as a girl. He already hates that I don't wear dresses and skirts often."

"Oh yeah. I would be jealous too. It's an honor to be best friends with you- an honor he doesn't get. And I think he's wrong about you. You are an incredible person. And very beautiful, even though you are a mess." he says smiling.

"Thanks, I think."

"You're welcome. So what do you want to do? What will make you have a good time?" he asks, changing the subject.

"I'll find something to do. You go have fun. I just want to sit down and think."

"I can't have fun knowing that you aren't." he says with a pout. I roll my eyes.

"Then don't think about me. Pretend I'm not even here. Get me out of your head and have some fun."

"I can't do that. Come on, let's go dance or something." he says pulling me to the dance floor by my hand. I sigh and let him dance with me. I allow this, because I know that Gale already left.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head._

Peeta had gotten the number for the tow-truck and they have already taken it to my house. That meant that Peeta would be taking me home. I'm glad I didn't have to drive by myself. I needed someone to talk to.

"You know Gale really only talked to me twice tonight. Once was when I first got to the dance, and the second time was when he told me he was leaving. So actually he only talked to me once, because the first time was actually yelling." I tell Peeta. He makes a confused and upset look.

"Really? He asks you to a dance, then he doesn't bother to take you to there or home, and he spent time with you only twice?" he asks. I nod my head. He shakes his and looks even more upset.

"He's always like this. It probably would've been more if he had actually was giving me a ride."

"But still! It's your boyfriend! How can he do that all the time? You are irresistible. He must be drunk all the time and we don't know it." he tells me. He's practically yelling right now. I don't remember him being this protective of me. But then again, it seems like Gale's getting worst.

"Peeta calm down. It's okay. I don't blame him for wanting to not be seen with me tonight. I was a mess. I'll get over it." I tell him trying to calm him. There's really no reason for him to get all upset over me. Peeta looks over at me and sighs loudly.

"Katniss, don't say that. Any guy that's embarrassed to be around you, even if you were a 'mess', don't deserve you. You're funny, caring, and a wonderful friend. Gosh, you're everything I could ever want…in a friend."

_According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted._

We both just sat there. We had already reached my house. I can't believe how opposite Peeta is from Gale. And honestly, I don't mind it. It's still a little weird to hear that kind of stuff from my best friend and not my boyfriend. As long as Gale doesn't find out about what Peeta tells me, why should I tell him to stop? If it wasn't for Peeta, I don't know how I would make it through life or Gale's relationship.

"How are you so different than Gale? According to him, you say things that aren't true. According to you, he says things that aren't true. Who am I supposed to believe?" I ask confused. Peeta sits there for a while trying to think. I can't seem to read his face.

"I can't answer that one. I'm being honest. If I was your boyfriend, then I would treat you the right way. The person you need to ask that question is yourself. Who do you believe?" he tells me. I say goodnight and go into my house. I ignore everything else and rush straight to me room. I know I won't be sleeping tonight- too busy thinking.

_Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.  
_

"You're so boring, Catnip. Isn't there something you want to do?" Gale complains. We were stilling on the couch in my house. We couldn't decide on anything. There's lots of things I want to do, but none of which Gale does. Times like this I usually give in to Gale's choice, he never gives into mine. This time, though, I'm not giving in.

"Why not we go get something to eat? Let's go to the coffee shop and get some drinks and a snack?" I suggest.

"I'm not hungry at all. And I don't like coffee." he says with a groan.

"I know you don't like coffee. They have more than just coffee. And I'm hungry; you don't have to eat anything."

"Well I don't want to go. Got any better ideas?" he asks. I shake my head and get up off the couch. I grab my car keys and swing them in front of Gale's face.

"You might not want to go, but I do. I'm going to the coffee shop- with or without you." I say smugly. Gale rolls his eyes and groans. He stands up and smacks my hand away. He might be annoyed, but I know I've won at last.

"Fine we'll go to your stupid coffee shop! You don't have to be annoying about it." He says clearly upset with me and my actions. I wonder if Peeta would think that I was being funny right now.

Once we're at the coffee shop I tell Gale what I want and go find us some seats. While I wait for him to order, I think about what Peeta told me the other night. What does Gale see in me that makes him stay with me? I mean according to Gale, I have as much charm and as dead slug- maybe less. How do two people see so differently on everything? How does Peeta see me as a great person and Gale sees me as just a moody human being?

Gale comes back with our drinks and my snack and I keep thinking about it. The more I think about it, the more I get frustrated with him.

"I take you somewhere you wanted to go and all I get is you sitting there all quiet and looking upset." he complains. This makes me madder.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you want to be the one that's upset and sulking? I should've thought of you first." I say annoyed with him. He glares at me. Here comes the yelling.

"I can't take you anywhere can I? You've always have to mess something up! I don't know how you mange to make a complete mess of everything every time!" he yells and gets up and leaves. I watch him get in his car a leave- leaving me here alone and without a ride home. I go into the bathroom and try to refrain from crying. I take deep breathes and dial Peeta's number. He answers and says he'll be here in a few minutes to pick me up.

_According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
_

"What do you get when you mix a cow and a turtle?" I ask Gale. He just groans. I roll my eyes and give him the answer. "I turtle cow and they go 'Moooooooooo'." I say mooing slowly. Gale groans even louder. Apparently he didn't like my joke. Of course, when I told Peeta the same joke, he laughed his head off.

"Catnip, why do you try to make jokes like that? They're terrible and you usually give away the answer. That one was just annoying." he says annoyed. I sigh. "Let's watch some TV." he says turning on his TV.

While he's watching TV, I start to think again. Peeta's never lied to me once. Gale has a few times. He hasn't lied about something important, but he still has lied to me. Maybe Peeta's idea of me is the real me. I don't feel like I'm everything Gale thinks I am. I know I have problems, but I don't feel like I'm THAT bad. I look over at Gale and he starring at me and I can tell he's mad at me. What did I do this time?

"What's wrong Gale?" I ask.

"Did you not hear me the first ten million times?" he yells. Oops, I guess I zoned out.

"Umm, no. Sorry I was thinking." I say feeling bad about not hearing him.

"You can't pay attention to anything. It couldn't have been more than one minute after I turned on the TV that I asked you a question. I always have to put up with you terrible attention span." he tells me. He turns away from me and stares at the TV. He probably didn't even have a good question to ask me. Peeta would've laughed at me zoning out then just ask me again. I blush while answering and Peeta would grin again.

_According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.  
_

"Hey Kat, let's go see a movie." Peeta tells me. We were both sitting on my couch trying to decide what to do. A movie sounded like fun.

"Sounds good to me. Let me get my stuff." I tell him. I get up and grab my purse. Peeta pulls his keys out of his pocket and we walk to his car. He opens the door for me. I nod my thanks. Gale never opens my door for me.

After the movie, we went to the coffee shop and were talking about the movie. We both liked it. We always talk about the movie we just watched.

"I think the actress was so beautiful when she came out in that red dress." I say.

"Yeah she wasn't bad. I've seen prettier though."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. I'm looking right at her." he says while looking at me. I blush slightly.

"Well thanks. What did you think of the movie over all? I thought it was incredible." I say trying to move the conversation off of me. He nods.

"Yeah it was a good movie. But my best friend is the incredible one." he says. Why is he saying all that stuff?

"Peeta why are you doing that?" I ask.

"Doing what?" he asks innocently.

"Keeping saying that kind of stuff about me. It's not true."

"Yes it is. Name one time I've lied to you. You need to hear the truth about yourself. Gale isn't doing it. So I might as well do it for you. I can't stop thinking about how he can't see you for what I see." he tells me. I just sit there. Why doesn't Gale see me like Peeta does?

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head._

"Peeta, I don't know what to think. I don't know who to believe. My best friend or boyfriend? I'm just so confused."

"I'm sorry you're confused. I'm sorry your boyfriend doesn't treat you like he should. You're so funny and irresistible. You should be everything he ever wanted. You would be to me." He tells me. I've heard him say this a lot.

"Can you take me home now? I need some time alone. I need to think." I ask him. Peeta nods his head.

"Of course." he says and we walk out the door and leave.

_According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted._

They're like night and day. Peeta's more like the day, he's always happy and cheerful- he's encouraging. Gale's the night, he's dark and gloomy- he's degrading. How are they completely different? Maybe it's time to leave Gale. I may be boyfriend-less but I'll still have Peeta. Why do I keep thinking about Peeta so much, anyway? I tend to think about him more than I do Gale. I don't want to be with some so degrading as Gale.

_Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.  
_

"Gale we need to talk." I say when call Gale.

"Okay… I'm kind of busy, Catnip."

"I don't care. I have something I need to say, and I'm gonna say it now." I demand. Peeta would've dropped everything already and asked me if he needed to come over.

"Fine. What is so important?" he says. He's upset. Oh well.

"I think it's time we go our separate ways. Truth is you only tear me down. We don't agree on anything, and we don't enjoy spending time together. I've tried to work past it, but it's no use."

"Are you trying to say that you're going to break up with me?" he practically yells. But I'm used to him yelling at me. I won't have to hear it for much longer.

"Yes. I'm surprised that you haven't broken up with me sooner. I think it's best this way."

"What has Mellark told you? He's put you up to this, huh?" he says. I can just imagine his face. I'm sure he'd try to hurt me if I wasn't over the phone.

"Peeta hasn't done anything. This is all me. I only feel hated around you. The only thing Peeta has done is made me feel appreciated. He's always happy around me and he never yells at me."

"You two are getting together aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? He's my best friend…"

"So you're telling me that you haven't ever noticed that he loves you? You two may be best friends, but I bet when you tell him that we're through, he'll tell you how he's felt. He's always been jealous of me. That's why I didn't want you hanging out with him. But honestly, I don't know what he sees in you. I'm not sure why I have put up with you all this time." he says hatefully. I'm probably not going to share this conversation with Peeta. I don't want Gale to get hurt. But I don't know what to reply to this.

"Well…thanks for telling me this. I should go now." I say. I feel like crying right now. But I won't let him get the satisfaction of me crying.

"Okay. Bye Catnip." he says and I hear the click. I want to cry but I refuse. I dial Peeta's number and hope he can keep me from crying.

_I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh... no..._

"I broke up with him." I say to Peeta, over the phone. I'm trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh. Do you need me to come over?" he asks. I smile to myself.

"Are you busy? I don't want to be a bother."

"You're never a bother. I'll be there in five minutes. See you soon." he says and hangs up. I just sit on the couch. He has a key to my house and he'll just come in after he knocks. I don't feel like moving. If what Gale said was true and Peeta does love me like that, then do I feel the same? What if he brings it up? No, Peeta wouldn't do that so soon. Should I bring it up? I do think about him a lot. He does make me feel special.

I hear the knock on my door and see Peeta come in. He sees me on the couch and takes a seat next to me. He wraps his arms around me in a hug and looks me in the eyes. I love those caring blue eyes. They always make me feel better.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders. I don't even know what to tell him. "Well how'd he take it?" he asks.

"Not the greatest. But I guess it could've been worst." I say. I can feel my eyes watering again.

"I'm not sure if you want me to be sorry for you or happy for you. You can cry if you need to. My shoulder take another set of tears. It always has." he says with a comforting smile.

"I'm not upset with the break up. I wanted it. I feel better knowing we're done. But it's what he told me. It hurts. He said he didn't even know what he saw in me or why he put up with me that long."

"Kat, please don't cry about that. He doesn't deserve your tears." he says holding me closer.

"But what if he's right? What if I am just a mess?"

"Katniss stop. Look, yeah I can see where he's coming from. You aren't perfect, but you're still a great person. They say love is blind, but I think hatred is blinder. You may have lots of flaws, but you also have tons of great things about you. You just have to find someone that sees you for all your greatness, not your flaws. Everyone has flaws, some more than others."

"Peeta, Gale said something else. I think it was the only thing he was right about."

"What was it?"

"It was about you." I say trying to stale.

"Me? Okay let's hear it." he says. I can tell he thinks it's going to something mean.

"He said you love me." I say quietly. Peeta sits there for a second and then smiles.

"I do love you. That's no secret." he says softly. "You're my best friend, of course I love you."

"Not just that way. I meant more than that." I say. Peeta sits there quietly. "Have you ever wanted us to be more than friends?" I ask him. I want the truth.

"Kat, this isn't the time for that. I'm not making any moves."

"Peeta just tell me. Forget about Gale and this break up. I'm going to pretend it never happened. I want you to do the same. Please, answer my question. Is he right?" I tell him. He sits there thinking for a moment.

"Yes. Yes he's actually right about something. I do love you. I have had a crush on you for years. But I was too shy to say anything, and then it was too late. I figured being your friend was better than nothing. I just want you to be happy. I could tell you weren't happy with Gale, but I didn't want you to leave him just for me. And I'm not about to make any moves to you for a while. That would be stupid."

"Peeta Mellark, I love you too. I know that now. It was always you. You're my dandelion in the spring. As long as I have you, I know I won't be alone. When Gale was upset with me, you were proud and cheering me. Forget about what time it is. I'm moving on. Please tell you you'll do the same." I tell Peeta slowly. The whole time, Peeta sat there smiling. He nodded his head before saying anything.

"In that case, Katniss Everdeen, will you be my girlfriend?" he asks with a huge grin. I smile back. Now's my choice; who will I decide?

"Yes. I'd love to be." I say with a smile.

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.  
_

It's been a week. Peeta is a wonderful boyfriend. He's still the same Peeta, just more romantic. Gale called me the next day. When I told him I meant that we were through and I was with Peeta now, he blew up. I just hung up on him and blocked his number. He was stupid to think he could make me tolerate him, useless to me and my dreams, and he couldn't ever do anything right when we were together.

_According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right._

"You look beautiful, Kat." Peeta tells me. I look down and see that I'm just wearing some old jeans and a baggy shirt. My hair is in a braid, but it's falling out. I give him a curious look. How on earth is this pretty?"

"You've lost your mind, Peeta." I state. He smiles and shakes his head.

"I mean it. You may not be dressed up or anything, but you're still beautiful. You're always beautiful." he says and I blush.

One day while I was sitting in my house, bored, Peeta called me. He's always calling me. But I don't mind it. I love talking to him.

"Hey!" I say when I answer the phone.

"Well hey there incredible! What's up?" he says with his normal bubbly voice. I'll never get tired of his happiness.

"Nothing, unless you count being bored as something. Hey I got a question for you."

"Yeah that's defiantly something. Okay, ask away."

"I'm not complaining, but why do you always call me?"

"You said I could call you whenever I think about you." he says and I can imagine his smiling.

"Then that would mean that you never stop thinking about me…" I say, thinking about that as I say it.

"Exactly. I told you that you were smart!" he says cheerfully. I smile. I should've seen this coming.

"Thanks. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yeah I was on break. But I gotta go back now." he says. I'm sure he's frowning now.

"Awww okay. We'll I'm sure I'll hear from you soon."

"Probably, hey how about dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good to me. See you tonight."

"Okay bye. Love you."

"I love you too." I say and hang up. I'm still smiling. Talking to him always makes me smile.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head._

"You know how you called me the Girl on Fire one time and I called you the Boy with the Bread?" I ask Peeta at dinner. He nods his head and grins. He remembers that day. We were just being silly. "Well if you mix the two you get toast!" Peeta bursts into laughing. I didn't think it was that funny, but Peeta always thinks differently. I laugh with him.

"I love your laugh. You know that right?" he tells me.

"Really? What's so great about it? I've heard it was annoying." I ask him. I really don't think it's that great. Peeta nods his head.

"Well it shows you're happy for one. But the other just makes you even more irresistible." he says with a wink at the end. I blush slightly. "You are amazing. Everything I've ever wanted in my girlfriend. Actually, I think you'd be perfect for my wife too."

I sit there, frozen. Is he already asking me to marry him? Yeah it's been about a month since we've been together, and we've known each other since we were five years old. Am I ready for this? Who am I kidding? Of course I'm ready to marry him!

"Are you trying to ask me something?" I say innocently.

"As a matter of fact, I am." he says as he stands up. Then he gets on one knee and pulls a ring out of his pocket. It's golden and has a small pearl on it. It's perfect. "Will you marry me, Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yes, of course I will!" I say with tears falling down my face. He's the only man that deserves my tears, especially the happy ones.

_According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted._

Gale and I dated for two years and he never even mentioned getting married. Peeta and I date for a month and he has already asked me to marry him. I don't care one bit, though. I love Peeta with all my heart. He's amazing and perfect. He loves me for everything that Gale said I wasn't. But that was Gale's opinion. I prefer to listen to my fiancé's opinions.

_Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. According to you.  
_

Peeta takes a step forward closer to me. We're almost touching. I look up into his blue eyes and he smiles. He leans his head down. I lean in to meet him halfway. We've kissed before. But this one was special. It's a promise. It's a symbol. So when I pull away I hear Peeta whisper in my ear.

"You love me. Real or not real?"

I answer him with "Real." Then we hear the preacher speak.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark."

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right._

**~A/N~ **

**So what did you think? Like the ending? Let me know! I can even handle flames! =)**

**~Richinlove**


End file.
